Speak Now Or Forever Hold Ur Secret
by Zeeva F. Rathbone
Summary: Belle is Jaspers mate and she aint about to let some crazy midget take her man . j/b a/e e/r p/c please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Time passes during this It just came to me , mainly based on Speak  
>Now by Taylor swift but little bits are based on different songs<p>

You voted for bella n Jasper you got it .

Disclaimer : Don't Own anything it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

I had a secret I love Major Jasper Whitlock and forever real I first met him when he , Charlotte and Peter had Just left Maria I was a warrior as well but Maria's secret weapon. I was Charlotte's sister Isabelle Rosalina Taylor I was 18 forever while my sister got to be 21 forever & her mate knew they were mates. Joining them we ran away from mexico towards our new lifes .

We all became a little family Jasper and I were close but he was to blind to see our bond rolling . Slowly I began to write stories in fact I published them out and made food for people on the street helping the world keeping them safe from the dangers out there .

The years past quickly Jasper thought he was a monster ha I had killed more then him and I was younger then him . One day I was sitting in a diner watching a pixie looking vampire Jasper had recently left us to travel he didnt like feeling his victims feelings never asked me to block em though .

While I was lost in my thoughts Jasper walked through the door " you've kept me waiting " the bitch said Jasper always the gentlemen took off his hat bowing slightly he said " sorry ma'am " they chatted for a bit before leaving .

Before I realised I was back home in my sisters arms crying my mate had left me cause the pixie made him believe she was his mate . Time passed quicker now I had gone back to my old self getting angry at everyone besides my sister and her mate hell even the Volturi were scared of me.

Felix had tried to hit on me but I had told him where he could take it the years got boring taking out Maria was fun though destroyed every newborn army out there even scared a bunch of older vampires in a normal mood.

Fights happened all around me as I walked through another battle field watching a whole group of newborns fighting with my power being a sponge I absorbed all they're powers before making them fight amongst themselves killing the leader was boring I was easily bored now destroying the army I headed to a club to dance and drink the night away .

Peter and Charlotte finally found me telling me that Mary-Alice had asked Jasper to marry him but he had told her not yet I stayed with them and we had fun I went back to my books and one even got turned into a movie about love .

-Time Skip- 30 years

The years went by faster when u were having fun in fact we had just gotten back from the club when Peter got a call from Jasper he went into other room after telling Char to be careful and now I knew why as I listened to his conversation .

when I heard about Jasper marrying the squirt I went crazy smashing a whole new clearing in the trees before I calmed down I couldnt let it happen going back to the house Char said " we've been invited but Alice said she doesnt want u there " snorting I said " Its not gonna happen " before I went and packed my bag.

They would be getting married next year heading to forks I stayed in a house I bought Char and Peter with me but they visited them .

The months passed quickly I was sitting outside they're house a month before the wedding Jasper had felt the pull towards me I was hiding in the woods out of sight when he said " Be back in a minute " before heading towards where I was.

When he saw me I bolted he followed we ran for bit before I stopped on a cliff near my house I didnt want to jump but then what would Jasper do to me nothing I was stronger he walked into the clearing and said " Who are you ? " laughing I turned and said " What dont recognise me

Major ? " he stiffened.

Finally he realised that I was his mate just before he married a bitch . Jasper moved closer to me and said " Belle what are you doing here ? " snorting I moved away from the cliff edge circling around him I said " Oh you know just hanging about waiting for my mate to figure it all out ! " he glared at me .

I explained everything to him and what I'd been up to since I last saw him ( all of the above ) he told me all about his stay with the _Cullens _everytime he said her name I tensed he watched me he said " I better get back Belle it was nice to see u again " then he was gone .

Every day I planned what I would do as I sat in a tree near their house out of view watching them Jasper could feel me there he hanged with me sometimes but other then that followed the pixie helping set up Peter and Char were there today.

Char was talking to Jasper about me and Alice went nuts and shouted " How dare you talk about a skank in my house ! " Char growled lowly for her bad mouthing me but everyone heard my growl from the forest Alice winced before saying " Go back to Maria skank " that was it I jumped down stalking in to their yard .

" Maria is dead Mary-Alice and I am not a Skank besides tell me how good in bed is Jasper when he gets distracted right after you both come ? " I smirked as Carlisle recognised me Peter and Charlotte stood next to me Alice growled and whined " Esme she'll ruin the wedding make her leave she already insulted my Jazzy " I raised an eyebrow at that one.

Char went to charge but I held her back whispering " She aint worth it " before turning back to them Esme Cullen was looking between Jasper , Alice and I she thought I was trying to pull mates apart ha bring all you got " Belle just go " I was angry when Jasper said that Rosalie glared at Alice and Jasper as she saw the pain flash in my eyes .

Peter went to grab my arm but I stepped away Jasper stood a few feet away asking me his mate to leave and he knew everything turning I said " Whatever Major dont get you tighty whities in a twist " before bolting off I knew Rosalie followed me I didnt stop though running till near Canada before falling to the ground and crying .

Rosalie comforted me we became good friends , I helped her get over her past proving that it was in the past . I met her mate Emmett we played and messed around alot at my house you would swear we were twins and plus they got along with Charlotte and Peter .

they agreed with me about Mary-Alice stealing my mate they wanted to help me and since basically everyone Carlisle knew was coming including the Volturi I was gonna make a scene show the spoilt brat what it meant to mess with me the Angel of Death .


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its taken so long guys hectic timing with everything but I promise to update more now …

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer …

ZRF

Previously

they agreed with me about Mary-Alice stealing my mate they wanted to help me and since basically everyone Carlisle knew was coming including the Volturi I was gonna make a scene show the spoilt brat what it meant to mess with me the Angel of Death .

Continued ….

The day before the wedding I made myself invisible no one could hear me, see me or smell me I was completely gone to everyone, walking into the Cullen house I saw everyone sitting around and talking all the guests had arrived I stood next to Mary-Alice as she was talking with the Denali sisters.

"So you guys remember how Jasper was in the wars well this war slut has appeared she came with Peter and Charlotte ive seen that she plans to take my mate away from me." Mary said the girls looked in shock "such a slut you know you should tell the kings this no matter how much I dislike the Volturi you should tell them" Tanya said.

I never really like Tanya nor did I like Irina but Kate was alright I listened to peoples conversations before I saw Jasper , Peter and Charlotte headed up stairs to talk .

Following them up the stairs I followed Jaspers scent to a room where Mary's scent was there as well ah their room , I looked in the cupboard grabbed a lot of her clothes and stuffed it in a bag chucking it out the window into the forest .

Sneaking around I stopped when I heard Charlotte shout " You know the truth yet you still sit there and hurt my sister fuck you _MAJOR _be a pussy whipped asshole instead of following fate … KARMA will get you and kick you in the ass. " before she bolted out of the house.

I went to follow after her but than I heard Jasper say "Captain get a hold of your mate ! " oh no he did not just say for Peter to get my sister in order I stormed in there threw the windows open before making myself visible growling slightly .

Pouncing at the major I hit him and kept on hitting him then he threw me out the window jumping after me Peter right behind him he wanted to see this I know it Jasper started circling " Well hello Darling what seems to be the problem " he drawled in his accent " Watch out princess might tell you off for using your accent …. And you do not speak about my sister like that " before I faked a leap then dived knocking him down.

Everyone came running outside than Mary pointed at me and said " that's her Aro " throwing the major into a tree I crouched and looked at Aro before flipping over Jaspers head as he came at me shouting "Not long now Mary " before bolting off blocking my scent so people couldn't follow me.

I hid in a cave the whole night than the next day ran home changing into a white halter dress curled my hair and made my way to the Cullens Peter and Charlotte already gone this was it time to take back my mate from a psychotic pixie whether he wanted me or not .

Standing just inside the trees I watched as everyone was sitting outside flowers, lights and everything all so perfect her sorta thing pity it wasn't Jaspers then it was that time Mary appeared on Carlisle's arm in a white dress with beads and heaps of designs all over it bet you she didn't have a garter she was that fuck less.

I stood silently waiting for Aro to say the words I needed " If any objections to this couples marriage speak now or forever hold your peace" there they are walking out I said " I Object " everyone spun to see me oh were they shocked

Enjoy n I promise to continue as it is ive started on nxt chapter

ZRF 3 3 xoxox

Bella's dress - 


	3. Chapter 3

I feel heaps bad had troubles with life sorry peeps oh well heres another chapter again sorry i take so long to update

This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

(Taylor swift - Enchanted)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer …

Previously...

Standing just inside the trees I watched as everyone was sitting outside flowers, lights and everything all so perfect her sorta thing pity it wasn't Jaspers then it was that time Mary appeared on Carlisle's arm in a white dress with beads and heaps of designs all over it bet you she didn't have a garter she was that fuck less.

I stood silently waiting for Aro to say the words I needed " If any objections to this couples marriage _speak now or forever hold your peace_" there they are walking out I said " I Object " everyone spun to see me oh were they shocked.

Continued...

I walked down the isle slowly "My name is Isabelle Taylor and I Disagree on the marriage for the fact of if this marriage happened the law of marrying anothers mate will be brang up as there is already the rule of STEALING anothers mate broken " everyone gasped Esme stood and said " You leave right now little girl before I am forced to do something" I laughed.

Than watched as Rosalie said "Dont you even think about touching her _Cullen_" which made Esme gasp Aro stepped forward " Is this true Mary-Alice?" she looked around than said " Impossible your going to believe some _War Skank _over me Jazzy is **MY** mate not hers" I growled than my head snapped to Marcus he nodded and began reading our bonds which made him gasp.

Aro spun " Brother, what is it?" grabbing Aro's hand Marcus showed him Aro quickly grabbed Cauis the brothers talked and then they turned "Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen you have been caught breaking the laws the Angel of Death spoke of and also lying to your kings and witnesses around" Aro Said "The mating bond is not between Alice and Jasper but Jasper whitlock God of War and Isabelle Taylor Angel of death a mighty strong bond at that" Marcus said before Cauis stepped forward Jasper backed away from Alice realising she had lied the Major and Jasper were joining as one and boy were they pissed.

Cauis looked at me before turning to Alice " Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen you are here by sentenced to Death match against whom you stole the mate of If Isabelle is to win and let you live you will be killed immediately is this understood?" Alice curling into Esme nodded before the Cullen 4 turned to me "My choice of time and your choice of where, I choose tomorrow afternoon" I spoke formally.

I was eager to kill this bitch she nodded and said "Massive field 10 miles away from here" I shook her hand and turned to everyone "You are all welcome to come and watch" before I bolted off with Peter,Charlotte,Rosalie and Emmett right behind me I heard Jasper have ago at Alice giggling I sprinted faster to my house running in the house I bolted upstairs changed into a bra/crop top and tight black shorts before walking down stairs.

Everyone was sitting in the lounge talking to my shock the Major was there as well "Belle" he whispered I growled not showing I wanted to cry he looked down I took off outside and began beating trees up until they were nothing but saw dust. Peter walked out with the Major "Isa come on talk to him though I get why your being like this you can finally be happy if you let this go you'll get _It_" I spun when I heard that "Would I get her back Peter?" I whispered softly knowing tears were in my eyes.

When I had been with Maria I had been human for a tiny bit the major had to have sex with me because I had broken a rule it was the night I realised he was my mate and a few months after I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl Piper Lee Whitlock the Volturi had taken her away she would be about 5 now which would mean she would look like she was around 11 years old I had barely seen her during the 5 years of her life but had been told she knew about me.

Peter looked at me and nodded "She will be yours again I promise" I broke down crying Jasper looked mixed whether to come to me or ask what the hell was going on Charlotte ran to me and held me "You should tell em darlin" she whispered in my ear I nodded before dragging her into the house Peter right behind us with Jasper "Sit down guys your gonna need to" I said my voice low with a few cracks in it they followed my instructions Charlotte and Peter already knew this but were gonna listen and be here for me I knew it was going to be needed.

I took a deep breathe looking out the window " I was born to Luanna and Jared Taylor had one sibling Charlotte who was 3 years older than me we were the closest siblings could ever be it was like we were best friends pretending we were sisters but we actaully were sisters. Three months before my 18 birthday Charlotte went missing I stopped eating I stopped everything and just focussed on trying to find her, Unknown to me Charlotte had been taken by ... _Maria._

short chapter I know but I wanted to cut it to two different chapters continue reading to find out. one more chapter and then the fight.

ZFR


	4. Chapter 4

I'll take one shot for my pain, One drag for my sorrow.  
>Get messed up today, I'll be ok tomorrow.<br>One shot for my pain, One drag for my sorrow. Get messed up today, I'll be ok tomorrow.

bruno mars - Liquor store Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer …

previously

I took a deep breathe looking out the window " I was born to Luanna and Jared Taylor had one sibling Charlotte who was 3 years older than me we were the closest siblings could ever be it was like we were best friends pretending we were sisters but we actaully were sisters. Three months before my 18 birthday Charlotte went missing I stopped eating I stopped everything and just focussed on trying to find her, Unknown to me Charlotte had been taken by ... _Maria._

continued..

There were hisses before I continued "I saw charlotte with Peter once not knowing who he was but knowing for sure it was her I followed them back to the base Watching from the bushes I watched them meet up with who I thought was the most handsome man I had even I saw her walk out she came towards where I was and sent people after me they caught me and dragged me to a cellar sort of house trapping me inside.

I was down there for three months was given rules to follow but when it came to my eighteenth I had enough when the door opened I bolted out and into the forrest my one rule was never run off dont attack them and make sure I stay healthy clean and all I broke my main rule that day. Being carried back I knew I was going to get punished and I was excited because it was something new instead of just being their little bitch, I remember telling Maria to bring all she got and boy did she." I looked around the room Rose looked stiff waiting while Emmett and Jasper were listening closely .

Sitting down on the window ledge I watched the rain trinkle down before continuing my mind going into flashback.

_-Flashback Starts-_

_I had just run off Maria was angry Anton had me over his shoulder knowing I had something coming already I couldnt be fucked trying anything more , being put down back in my house I turned to Maria "Isabelle you broke the rules you know the punishment what a __perfect__ birthday present isnt it darling" she laughed after she said that looking her in the eye I said " Bring all you got bitch" she glared before chuckling and walking out with Anton only to return half an hour later with the man I had slowly fell in love with._

_While being stuck in this hell whole I had been allowed books learning all I could about the Vampire world right in front of me was the Major and by looking at him closely I figured out we were mates and so did Maria she whispered to him what to do before smirking at me and leaving. The Major wasnt rough he wasnt soft he was perfect I lost my virginity to my mate and it made me smile a little until I realised after he left I may get pregnant._

_The next week I was sick and soon Maria figured it out I gave birth to my daughter and then Maria gave her to the Volturi it was my wish to give her to them knowing as soon as I was out that would be where I went. Maria changed me because I would of died and she knew I would be an awesome trophy nothing like her Major but an equal match to him._

_It was the beginning of hell and a new experience for me I vowed to myself I would get us out of here , Maria would die and I would see Piper again._

_-End of flashback-_

I knew I was crying remembering the last time I had seen Piper she had been 2 looking 4 years old and she had looked right at me said mama and ran into my arms she had her mama and pa's accent I smiled she had a mix of blonde and brown curls her pa's baby blue eyes and the brain of a teenager.

I sighed before turning to everyone "I have a daughter and no one decided to tell me " Major was really pissed but I was more, I growled and said "Oh yea what was I meant to do sugar turn up and go Major sweety you have a daughter and thanx to Maria I cant have her back til shes 6 years old which Im glad is soon, oh and dont forget the fact I have only seen her ONCE since she was born." I was growling and knew it wasnt getting him angrier but also he was sad "Im so sorry Belle" I sighed before running and jumping into to his arms sobbing he sat down me in his lap and comforted me.

Rose and Charlotte talking and so were the boys I snuggled closer to my mate thinking that soon everything would be perfect soon Alice would be gone Piper would be back and we would all be a happily family my duty to the Volturi Finished. Now just to wait til tomorrow and then perfectness.

thanks for reading guys heres some info for yas

* It will be perfect but with a few troubles this aint the end im hoping to get to about 10 chapters in between different sizes

* Yes this was a short chapter next one will be longer

* Piper grows close to a normal child so she looks about two years older than she actaully is

* What did you think about this ?

until next time

ZFR


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer …

previously

I sighed before turning to everyone "I have a daughter and no one decided to tell me " Major was really pissed but I was more, I growled and said "Oh yea what was I meant to do sugar turn up and go Major sweety you have a daughter and thanx to Maria I cant have her back til shes 6 years old which Im glad is soon, oh and dont forget the fact I have only seen her ONCE since she was born." I was growling and knew it wasnt getting him angrier but also he was sad "Im so sorry Belle" I sighed before running and jumping into to his arms sobbing he sat down me in his lap and comforted me.

Rose and Charlotte talking and so were the boys I snuggled closer to my mate thinking that soon everything would be perfect soon Alice would be gone Piper would be back and we would all be a happily family my duty to the Volturi Finished. Now just to wait til tomorrow and then perfectness.

Continued...

We watched movies and chatted until it was near afternoon jumping up I said "Lets go I wanna burn this bitch already" my thoughts were torture and play with her for a bit before I tear Alice limb from limb then dance like a crazy person around her burning ashes. Because then the pyschotic controlling bitch will be dead I giggled making Jasper looked at me he had explained why he had been like how he was.

The reason is that he wanted to see if I hadnt grown weak and when I wanted something that I would fight for it and the Major was a lil pissed at Jasper for the Idea but meh aslong as Ive got him Im happy. Stopping my rambling thoughts I kissed Jasper before running out to the cars bouncing a little in my eagerness Peter laughed "Settle down lil sis" I glared playfully before we all got into the hummer which had enough room for us all and drove off heading towards the field.

Emmett turned to me and said "So Izzy what do you plan to do? " giggling I just replied "Em you will all just have to wait and see" Emmett groaned making everyone laugh I smiled before staring out the window eager to get this on with. Arriving at the field we saw everyone there getting out we stood in a V Jasper and I at the front, Peter and Charlotte to our right while Rose and Emmett were on the left, in the middle of the clearing Alice stood with Eddie , Carlisle and Esme.

walking towards them I looked Alice in the eye knowing all she would see is black noticing the flinch I smirked Aro said " Alright no intervention of anyone no matter what Alice and Isabelle when your ready"everyone backed up to the edge of the field. Walking in a circle making Alice moved I said "Mary-Alice Brandon , you were put into the asylum for having visions everyone believed you were a bit crazy, being turned into a vampire because you were wanted by a nomad you began seeing the cullens and my mate but unknown to everyone else you also saw me and that if I was out of the way you had Jasper in the Cullen coven than you could be in control in some way."

Growling was what was heard and that was the reaction I wanted because Alice than leaped at me I moved a little and it continued like that she would pounce but end up behind me somewhere without me even touching her I could tell she was getting angrier so just when I knew she expected me to move I spun on my heel grabbing her by the throat then spun and threw her into the ground knocking the sense out of her for a second which she just lay there.

Purposely turning my back on her I walked a bit away giving her a chance and she took it attacking me I let her push me but made us roll so I was on top laughing lightly before she tried to fight me all in all because my clothes were tight they were fine but Alice truly looked like the ugly cow she is her hair all messed and her designer clothes all ripped up smirk in place I tilted my head to the side and said "Is that all you got pixie" hearing a few chuckle I was pleased when she bolted at me.

I ran and slide home straight through her legs flipping over and ripping her left hand off she screamed in pain looking at me I smiled and waved her hand at her before throwing it to the side where a pile of sticks happened to be and starting a fire turning back to Alice I saw the pain in her face about the fact she had just lost a hand for good.

A few more false turns and I pounced pinning her to the ground and ripping both arms off of her slowly hands to elbows to shoulders her screams making me giddy _she would die painfully _letting her think the chucked me off with her legs I sat content and pulled her arms further apart before throwing them in the fire Alice pounced planning to bite my arm off.

Ending up with an elbow to the jaw and her knee snapped making her slowly more useless having enough I jumped at her legs again sliding through I took a leg with me the one I snapped (her right leg) and ran off giggling she growled and sobbed and she had to hop to stand up, turning to her after pulling apart n burning her leg I said "Pain feel the pain you have caused" she screamed as I pulled her last leg off making her just a abdomen and head quickly disposing of the leg and ripping her head off I burned her body as she screamed her pain out.

Grabbing her hair which was barely anything I spun in a circle looking at everyone "Alice has faced her sentence to death and now we shall see her burn on her way to hell ... goodbye little pixie no more trouble causing for you." with that her head was thrown into the fire her screams dying out she was dead.

Mostly everyone left turning to the three cullens I saw Eddie he was the mate of Tanya but Alice made him think he was hers " I believe there is something I can help you with ... your mate is Tanya Denali which is why your not completely sad she manipulated all of you and I have just set you free live on or die bye now" with a little wave I ran back to my house knowing Jasper was right behind me and the other four were in the hummer on their way to mine.

thanks to viciousviolet for the idea help with her review

There we go alice is finally dead and everything will soon be perfect a few more chapters to come but Im thinking that will be it until next time

ZFR


End file.
